La princesa desafortunada
by roxjey
Summary: esta es mi primera historia gaara y naruto tienen una banda cada uno y concoen a una chica llamada hinata y se enamoran de ella pero no saben sobre la vida llena de magia,,, hay personajes de umineko no naku koro ni pero si no lan visto no importa........


La siguiente historia contiene personajes de dos series no importa si no han visto alguna de ellas solo disfruten la historia ne?.....

Espero que les guste y tengo un par de advertencias.

Más adelante la historia contendrá sangre aunque los personajes no morirán sangraran a lo grande, así que si no les gusta ver sufrir a otros les sugiero que no lo lean…

DISCLAIMER

No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de umineko no naku koro ni

Capitulo 1

Episodio 0

LLEGADA….

Había pasado casi una hora desde que habían tomado el yate hacia la isla…

Si era un viaje definitivamente aburrido pero los amigos hacían que el viaje no fuese tan desesperante.

Dos bandas de música rock pero no era un rock fuerte en donde los gritos eran lo único que se escuchaba de sus supuestas canciones, sino que un rock puro y divertido lo que ellos profesaban.

Esas dos bandas iban en el yate hacia una isla en donde pasarían dos meses grabando nuevas canciones junto con un nuevo video para cada banda.

Cada banda conformada por 6 integrantes y como eran bandas hermanas de seguro que se divertían juntos, eran los 6 PUNTOS CARDINALES y BLACK los que estaban en ese barco junto con sus managers.

Si el viaje pudo ser aburrido pero cuando estas 14 personas estaban juntas todo pasaba de aburrimiento a diversión después de todo los jefes de cada banda eran las personas más divertidas del mundo.

Uno era llamado el chico de oro pues tenía un cabello que seguro le iba al nombre, su cabello rubio junto con sus ojos azules lo hacía pasar siempre por un extranjero, de nombre Naruto de apellido Uzumaki era el joven de 16 años más divertido que alguien se podía encontrar, era el líder y vocalista de la banda de los 6 PUNTOS CARDINALES y junto con sus amigos siempre se pasaban buenos ratos después de todo ya conocía bien a cada miembro del grupo, el bajista era su amigo de la infancia llamado Sasuke, la chica ocupada de la torna mesa era su mejor amiga Sakura, en el teclado estaba su buena amiga Ino, luego en la batería estaba su querido amigo Kiba y luego en la guitarra un chico llamado Shikamaru, que si bien era muy serio era un buen amigo.

Y en el otro grupo estaba como jefe un chico de ojos agua marina, y cabello rojo si bien estas combinaciones de colores no le irían bien a una persona normal a él extrañamente le quedaban perfectas , su nombre era Gaara, quien era el vocalista, era acompañado por sus hermanos mayores, Temari una chica rubia con unas colas que solo Dios sabe como rayos se mantenían así de perfectas quien toca la torna mesa y Kankuro un chico que disfrutaba tener su cara pintada todo el tiempo quien ejecuta el bajo, en su grupo también esta Shino un chico de pocas o ninguna palabra quien toca el teclado, Chouji un chico algo pasado de peso quien toca la batería y en la guitarra estaba Lee un chico con un mal corte de cabello unas cejas muy pobladas y una actitud tan positiva que a veces llegaba a ser molesta.

Sus managers eran dos adultos poco normales uno siempre llevaba un ojo cubierto y su cara tapada con una bufanda o algo parecido, su nombre era Kakashi quien se encargaba de los 6 PUNTOS CARDINALES y por parte de BLACK estaba una mujer de ojos rojos y cabello largo quien respondía por el nombre de Kurenai.

Todos iban felices todos bromeaban pero no sabían que pronto conocerían a la princesa de esa isla la princesa desafortunada quien tenía fortuna por estar en esa isla, la misma princesa que tenía un contrato con la isla la misma princesa que dejaría encantados a dos de los chicos que estaban en ese yate…. Si ella por mucho tiempo había sido una princesa desafortunada pero ya no.

Porque desde que llego a la isla lo primero que hizo la bruja de los milagros quien habitaba en esa isla fue hacer un poema que terminaba así:

POBRE PRINCESA DESAFORTUNADA, CONDENADA A VIVIR EN UN MUNDO TAN HORRIBLE, PERO NO SABIA QUE SU DESTINO ESTABA A PUNTO DE CAMBIAR….


End file.
